


Their thirsty adventures

by Nyx97



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Jealous Victor, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Thirsty Chris and Victor, blowjob, dick lover Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx97/pseuds/Nyx97
Summary: 'Let's go back to your room.' Chris said.'Why my room? Why not yours?''Ah, Victor. Because in your room, we have a nice Japanese sex doll to warm us up.'(The first chapter would be about a threesome between Victor, Yuuri and Chris. The second chapter would involve some pining, jealousy and eventual fluffy smut from Victor's POV.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on ao3, and I'm not too experienced with smut. So, I don't know how it would turn out.

'We should do this more often.' Chris said, climbing out of the pool. 'Nothing like skinny dipping with your best friend.' He casually wrapped a towel around his waist. Victor raised his eyebrows at his friend's substantial erection. 'Want me to take care of that for you?' Before he could say anything, Victor's hands slipped into Chris's towel, and were on his dick. He began to stroke. 'Ah, Victor....it feels so good.'

Victor continued to stroke, relishing the look of bliss on his friend's face. 'Mmm....Victor.'

'Are you sure we should do this here? Skinny-dipping was itself a risk, but if we get caught doing this at the pool, we'd probably be arrested for indecency.'

'You're right.' Victor said. 'Besides, it's really cold here.'

'Let's go back to your room.' Chris said.  
'Why my room? Why not yours?'  
'Ah, Victor. Because in your room, we have a nice Japanese sex doll to warm us up.' Chris smiled at Victor's expression and gave his cock a squeeze. 'Oooh, Vitya! The very mention of him makes you hard, doesn't it!'

'You don't know what he does to me, Chris. Him and his deceptive innocent demeanor. He is actually the god of seduction sent to haunt the lustful dreams of us mortals.'

'I don't know how you can be so eloquent while thinking about him! All I can think about is the feel of my cock between his plush dick-sucking lips while you penetrate deep into his warm hole.' Chris smirked on seeing the Russian sport the biggest hard on he had ever seen. 

'My dick....hurts thinking about it. Let's hurry up and ravage him.'

 

 

It's a well-kept secret in the skating world that Katsuki Yuuri absolutely loved dick. Stroking it, sucking it and taking it deep inside. Back in Detroit, he would often wake up in the middle of the night begging Phichit to pound him to oblivion, and his Thai roommate was only too pleased to oblige. 

That night was one of those nights he craved for dick. Preferably Victor's dick. 

He had seen it many a time while bathing with him at the onsen. Long and thick, nearly eight inches flaccid. Just thinking about it erect made Yuuri's mouth water, and he started to palm himself at the thought. 'Victor.' He moaned.

'Ah, our slutty little doll has already started to pleasure himself!' Chris said, as he and Victor jumped on him. 'Quite clinging to me, both of you! You are freezing!' Yuuri shouted.

'Really? Shouldn't we cling to you? Even if we do this?' Victor started playing with Yuuri's sensitive nipples. Yuuri gave a lewd moan that went straight to both the older skaters' cocks. Chris pulled down his pants, and took a deep breath at the sight of his firm round ass. His face looked as if he had just hit a jackpot.

He gave the delectable ass a slap. Yuuri gave a cry in both pain and pleasure, while Victor repeated Chris's action. 'I could do this all night long.'

'Just look at it. It's now absolutely glorious, all red.'

Wordlessly, Yuuri pulled off Chris's towel, and put his cock in his mouth. 

'Mmmm....Yuuri.' Chris was in heaven as the younger skater started to work his lips. 'Mmmmm......' Victor continued to play with his nipples, occasionally eliciting a moan around Chris's cock.

'Yuuri.' Chris said, before cumming all over Yuuri's face. Yuuri eagerly licked the cum, savoring every drop.

Victor couldn't control himself, with the erotic sight in front of him, his Yuuri covered in cum and hungry for more. 'Yuuri.' Victor said. 'Would you like me to fuck you?'

Yuuri let out a loud moan. 'What did you say, Yuuri?'

'Yes, please, please Victor.'

'All right, Yuuri.' Victor said. 'Since you're asking so nicely I'll oblige you.' Yuuri let out another moan.

'Prep him for me, will you?' Victor told Chris, handing him a bottle of lube. 'With pleasure.' Chris said, opening Yuuri up. He started to apply lube and inserted a finger, eliciting loud moans. He inserted another finger, and started scissoring. Yuuri let out another moan that made Victor's dick twitch.

'Move away, Chris.' Victor said. 'It is my turn.' Victor said, expertly slipping on a condom on his dick. Yuuri's mouth watered at the sight. 

'I'm gonna make you feel so good, little piggy.' Victor said, as he got inside. Yuuri moaned, as he began to thrust into his warm hole, filling him with pleasure. He aimed for his sweet spot, and Yuuri started filling the atmosphere with lewd Japanese curses.

'I'm cu..cumming.' Yuuri said. Victor filled him up with his own love juice at the same time as Yuuri, whose cum landed on a very hungry Chris's face. 'Mmm.' The Swiss skater said, licking it. 'Ready for round two?'

 


	2. Chapter 2

Victor woke up quite early in the morning. He looked at Yuuri asleep next to him and his mouth went dry.

He was wearing an undersized T-shirt and a pair of shorts that barely covered his delectable ass. Victor gave the ass a quick grope. He found himself getting hard again as he thought about how he was inside him last night.

Yuuri had such a hidden side to him. Who would have thought the sweet, innocent, rather repressed boy had it in him to take cock like a slut and ask for more? It had probably been the best night of his life.

Yet, there was something about it he wished he could have changed. He was unable to figure out what exactly it was, however, there was  _something._

Victor heard the sound of his phone, and he checked it and saw there ws a text from Chris. 

_What is it like waking up next to our little sex doll?_

_Bet you wouldn't be able even think about him without getting a boner now._

_Looking forward to a repeat of last night._

Victor could not understand the stab of irritation he felt while reading the text. Could it be possible that he was  _jealous_ of Chris? He had shared men and women with Chris countless times, so why was he feeling this way now?

As he thought about it, he realized it was true. It annoyed him when Chris referred to Yuuri as  _our_ sex doll. He wanted the cute Japanese man to be his and only his. 

'Vic....tor.' Yuuri said, half asleep, and Yuuri's sleepy voice sent all the blood in Victor's body south. Then, Yuuri held on to Victor and started sleepily humping him.

Victor cursed in Russian. Yuuri would be the death of him. 

Yuuri continued to grind into the older man's crotch. Victor was powerless to resist. He relished the friction his pajamas gave him as the Japanese man kept grinding into him. He was simply drowning in pleasure.

Then Victor Nikiforov, five times Grand Prix finalist and international hottie came in his pants.

'Oh Yuuri.' he moaned in the throes of his orgasm.

After he cleaned himself up, he decided he'd tell him. Perhaps he was being selfish, but Yuuri made him that way.

He was confused. He was never possessive about his partners, so what made him that way all of a sudden?

Could it be possible that he was in love with Yuuri?

'Good morning, sleeping beauty.' Victor said, when Yuuri finally woke up. 

'I really enjoyed last night.' Yuuri said, and much to his shock, he gave his crotch a squeeze.

'What has gotten into you, piggy?' Victor asked.

'I don't know.' Yuuri said. 'I guess skating to Eros has gotten into me. Seeing skating gods like you and Chris coming undone by me is so addictive.'

Victor felt a twinge of jealousy at the words  _you and Chris._

But what if he wanted Chris? Chris was clearly in lust with Yuuri. Would it really be fair of him to deny them?

 

Victor and Yuuri were having breakfast in their room. I need to talk to him now. Its now or never.

'Yuuri.' Victor said.

'Yes, Victor.'

'Yuuri, you really like Chris don't you?'

'Not as much as I like you,  _Vitya._ ' Yuuri said, with mischief in his eyes.'

Lord! This boy would be the death of me. 

Victor took Yuuri's hand and entwined his fingers with him. 'Yuuri, if you like me so much, can you be loyal to me?'

Yuuri looked confused. 'Chris and I have shared lovers before.' he explained. 'I've always been totally fine with it. However, Yuuri, you I want to keep to myself. If you are okay with it, that is. Of course, it would go both ways. I'd be loyal to you as well.'

'You want us to be exclusive.' 

'Is that okay with you?'

'Yes.' Yuuri said, and seductively licked his lips. 'Vitya, we have an hour before practice. What do you say, we make good use of it?'

'Yuuri!' Unable to control the beast inside of him, Victor tore at his lover's clothes.

'Eager, are we?' Yuuri taunted. Victor moaned and silenced him with a kiss. He continued to grope his body. 'Mmmm....Yuuri.'

'I think you left the lube in the top drawer.'Yuuri said lazily, eliciting another needy moan as Victor continued to ravish him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if Yuuri was a bit OOC in this.


End file.
